Showdown
Showdown is the second issue of IDW Publishing's Godzilla comic series, Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, released on August 6, 2013. Plot In Honolulu, Hawaii, Godzilla and Zilla stomp down the streets approaching each other to battle. Once close, the two monsters roar. Godzilla leads with a swiping attack, which Zilla swiftly dodges. Zilla tries to bite him but Godzilla hits the monster's head with a strong smash attack, and then tries to stomp on Zilla's head while he is on the ground. Just as Godzilla slams his foot on the ground, Zilla moves his head out of the way and scratches the king of the monsters, making him visibly bleed. Godzilla, however, retaliates by biting Zilla's tail and throwing him towards a building. Godzilla immediately fires his atomic heat ray at the building which Zilla landed upon, but to his surprise there is a giant hole where the building stood. Steven Woods then calls Chavez and asks for his whereabouts, to which he responds that he is still escorting Lucy to the safe zone. Lucy then recites the facts she got about Zilla; Zilla is bipedal, he is an estimated 200 feet in height, he has a large snout, and that he has "scutes" on his back. They continue towards the safe zone, and drop off Lucy. Chavez and Woods resume talking, but just a couple of feet away, Zilla emerges from the road in front of Chavez. Godzilla detects a charging Zilla right behind him and bites his neck, and Zilla gasps as some blood flows down. Military helicopters fire missiles at Godzilla which make him let go of Zilla's neck. Woods then tells his men to aim at the monsters' eyes, as it may be their only weak point. Woods has a flashback to when he joined this team, and remembers how he was asked if he was the Woods whose family was killed--by Godzilla--and told that don't want anyone with revenge or vendetta motives in the team. Woods asks them if they know of someone else who took down three monsters with a giant robot and a little girl as their co-pilot, and they accept him. Zilla and Godzilla resume their fighting. Zilla is tugging on Godzilla's arms with his mouth but Godzilla slaps him with his tail, and Zilla then burrows underground once more. Zilla makes a hole under Godzilla, making him fall into it. Zilla then surfaces elsewhere, where he is greeted with missiles to the neck. Zilla runs from under the rain of missiles, just as a blue atomic heat ray comes from behind Zilla. Zilla, confused, turns around and finds the hole is seemingly empty. Zilla continues to wander around and look for signs of Godzilla. Zilla smells around and walks towards a building, and Godzilla breaks right through the building roaring loudly, taking Zilla to much of a surprise. Godzilla grabs Zilla by the neck using only one hand and begins to charge his atomic heat ray. However, the military approaches behind Zilla and fires missiles. Zilla uses quick reflexes to move his head out of the way, making the missiles hit Godzilla, effectively letting Zilla go and retreat to the ocean. Woods tells his officers to follow Zilla and see if he surfaces. Godzilla then starts to retreat. Woods states that if Godzilla spent any longer with Zilla, Godzilla would have surely killed him. The story returns to Lucy, who meets Professor Kenji Ando. Ando says he is impressed with Lucy's works with the megacreatures, and asks her to join the group of megazoology researchers. She excitedly accepts, and Ando brings her to the group he is overseeing, consisting of people known as Jeremy, Kristina Sumres, Shawn Lelonzo, Kyle Fellows, Shannon Nunez, Marcia Marshall, and Jason Ford. The story returns to Woods and Chavez who meet up and talk. Woods sees the giant hole that Zilla made a few feet in front of Chavez earlier. Chavez says he saw a thing stuck to Zilla's skin fall off, and it turns out to be a mysterious giant crustacean's brown claw. Woods puts the thing in his vehicle and remarks that Zilla , but he managed to take a big chunk out of Godzilla's skin. Just then, a Cryog spaceship can be seen viewing the Earth, and the commander known as Rhizon says that they are due for a visit. A Devonian spokesman contacts the commander, and he says: "Not ready. Big problems. Breach. Escape. Attacking," to which the captain replies "Escape? What escaped?" Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Zilla *Destoroyah *Gigan (Cover RI) Races *Counter-Kaiju Reaction Forces *Cryogs *Devonians Characters *Lucy Casprell *Steven Woods *Chavez *Kenji Ando *Jeremy *Kristina Sumres *Shawn Lelonzo *Kyle Fellows *Shannon Nunez *Marcia Marshall *Jason Ford Locations *Honolulu, Hawaii, United States *Outer Space Gallery Covers RULERS OF EARTH Issue 2 CVR A.jpg|Cover A by Matt Frank Godzilla_rulers_of_earth_issue_2_by_kaijusamurai-d61cjvg.jpg|Early cover by Matt Frank, bearing the wordmark for Godzilla: Ongoing RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_2_CVR_RI.png|Retailer incentive variant cover by Jeff Zornow G_roe_2color_small_by_zornow-d65hut8.jpg|Retailer incentive variant cover art by Jeff Zornow Scans Godzilla_Rulers_of_Earth_Godzilla_vs_Zilla_1.jpg Godzilla_Rulers_of_Earth_Godzilla_vs_Zilla.jpg Godzilla_Rulers_of_Earth_Godzilla_vs_Zilla_2.jpg Godzilla_Rulers_of_Earth_Godzilla_vs_Zilla_3.jpg Rulers of Earth Issue 2 - Page 9.png RULERS OF EARTH Issue 2 - 1.png RULERS OF EARTH Issue 2 - 2.png RULERS OF EARTH Issue 2 - 3.png RULERS OF EARTH Issue 2 - 4.png RULERS OF EARTH Issue 2 - 5.png RULERS OF EARTH Issue 2 - 6.png RULERS OF EARTH Issue 2 - 7.png Trivia *Gigan's copyright icon is included in with Godzilla's and Zilla's even though he does not make an appearance in the issue. External links *Rulers of Earth #2 cover by Matt Frank on DeviantART. *Rulers of Earth #2 cover by Jeff Zornow on DeviantART. Category:Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Category:IDW Category:Comics Category:Issues